


Realisation

by Pinchar



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinchar/pseuds/Pinchar
Summary: Chris learns something about Ray, inspired by the flashbacks in 2x05.





	Realisation

Every morning, Ray finds himself waiting outside Chris's house whilst the lad fights with his tie or struggles with his shoelaces. He's even grown accustomed to switching his car engine off as he pulls up outside his friend's front door. More often than not, he finds himself hoping that Chris'll pass his driving test soon so he can ferry himself to work. But on days like this, Ray can be thankful for the extra minutes it takes the lad to get ready.

The morning Sun was pleasant, Ray acknowledged, almost wishing he could enjoy it outside of work. He leant back against the headrest contentedly, staying like that until he heard Chris's front door swing closed. The lad strode up to Ray's motor, opened the door and dropped himself into the passenger seat.

Chris gave his friend a lop-sided smile. "'Lo," he said warmly.

"Morning," Ray replied. "You alright?"

Chris looked up from straightening his tie. "Yeah, fine thanks. You?"

Ray was about to respond when he noticed the scattering of hair above Chris's top lip. The older man stared, allowing a smile of disbelief to work its way onto his face.

"What's this?" he asked with barely contained amusement. Judging by the embarrassed look on Chris's face, the lad knew exactly what Ray was referring to.

"'S nothing. Forgot to shave, that's all."

Ray wasn't convinced. "Chris, you don't get that from not shaving a couple times," he chuckled, shaking his head.

The younger man decided to accept defeat. After all, his friend should feel flattered, right? "I just thought - I mean, do you not like it?" he asked shyly.

Ray's expression softened into a genuine smile. "No, 's nice. I just never imagined you trying to grow a 'tache," he confessed. "If yer can call it that," Ray added jokingly, giving Chris a playful shove.

The lad looked over at him, grinning like an idiot. "Why not?" he asked.

Ray shrugged. "Just think the lasses would prefer you clean-shaven," he replied.

Chris shot a quizzical look in Ray's direction. "You've 'ad one for as long as I've known you," he pointed out.

The older man gave a short laugh. "Yeah well, I ain't pretty like you."

Ray broke away from Chris's gaze to start his car. "Besides," he said as he turned the key, "I don't care much for birds."

Realisation hit Chris as Ray pulled out into the road. All these months he'd just assumed that Ray enjoyed his women - that there was no one else like him at the station. Suddenly, Chris didn't feel as alone or vulnerable. Perhaps one day he would open up to Ray, and the pair would have each other's backs. He would like that, having someone to protect him.

"If you tell anyone, I'll string you up by your bollocks." Ray's severe tone pulled Chris away from his thoughts. The lad looked over at his friend, trying to meet Ray's eyes. The older man had them glued to the road, though, making sure to keep a stiff upper lip.

"Wouldn't dare," Chris reassured. Ray swallowed and gave a small nod. "Hey," Chris reached across to give his shoulder a gentle squeeze. Ray took his eyes off the road just long enough for Chris to see the worry on his face. "Did you think I'd hate you or sommat?" he asked sadly.

"Not sure what I thought," Ray shrugged. "It's just - you're the first person I've told."

Chris smiled. "It isn't gonna change the way I look at you," the lad told him. Which was a lie; Chris was already beginning to notice the rise and fall of Ray's chest as he drove in silence. He'd never realised how nice his friend's eyes were, either. Of course, assuming Ray was straight meant that Chris had never looked at him as more than a friend.

"I'm proud of you, mate." Ray gave a small smile as Chris's hand slid from his shoulder.


End file.
